


A ravine full of life

by Tobyelie



Series: Broken Palaces [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DadSchlatt, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rare Pairings, Step-Brothers, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), can be read as platonic or romantic, philza - Freeform, skepquacknoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: This is a DREAM SMP Alternative Universe fanfic. Quacknoblade + Skeppy mentioned. Similar to the era of Manberg. Will contain my original characters. This book will contain strong language, major character death, and violence. Cross-posted on Archive of Our Own. If you guys liked/s this book, please check out "The Beauty and The Horror of Our once Rulers" or "Oceans Rise and The Empire Falls."
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & Jschlatt, Zak Ahmed & Ranboo, Zak Ahmed & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed/Technoblade/Alexis | Quackity
Series: Broken Palaces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199324
Kudos: 1





	A ravine full of life

**Author's Note:**

> We live in cities that they'll never see. Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things. We live in ruins of a broken palace within our dreams but we know we're on each other's team.

_Ranboo_  
turned away from his book and stares at the sunset that just ended. The sound of the guitar playing was heard near the heart of the deep cave. Where their village's flag and statues stood proud. Where my father played every full and new moon.

Enchanted by the music I hummed along with the melody. Later as the first wordless phrase played a symphony was created with various instruments joining in.

_The solar waltz._

As the songwriter named it. A song passed from my Dad's "friend".

Potential lover even...They never spoke about having a third partner after the revolution.

It was a dead silent night until the echos the ravine copied the wordless harmony. Carrying it every little corner and bringing comfort and joy to those who stay and those raised. Signalizing the beginning of the festival.

If you looked at the sky you would notice It was a full moon, tonight. A special night that would be celebrated tonight under the constellations and the moon.

Under the fallen warriors who fought against the tyranny's army of their native land. Like my dad's possible dead lover and his father figure.  
 _  
_

_The Solar Waltz was a dedication to their relative who sparked the revolution's causes and worked with the founders and many others. The song was sung by his brother when we were on lockdown as hunters looked around hybrids._

_It was also dedicated to the fallen, heroes. Two of the founders of the village, Ravina, were related to the boy who sparked the war. The Diamond Warrior and The Revolutionary Ram._

_I was merely a toddler when I met The Revolutionary Ram and The Diamond Warrior before they received their names. I met them through my dads after they adopted me. Skeppy merely a teen and Schlatt an adult._

_I was ten-year-old when I met The Spark, Tubbo. He was two years older than me but we became best friends in no time in first greets. Until we were separated in the aftermath of the election. Him going the unexplored close plains and I into the early establishment of the Artics. Until a faithful meeting of alliance brought us back together once again when planning the revolt against the tyrant. I remember having tears in my eyes as we ran and hugged each other. Comforting each other after four years._

_There were others too like The Raven, Fundy, Halo, Captian Puffy, and The Redstone Creeper who helped build Ravina. My two dads were part of it too. They were known as The Piglin and Golden Wings._

_After the event, half of us stayed here while some went back to their native land of the Dream SMP, like The Redstone Creeper with his lover, Captian Puffy, and Halo with his son. Others like The Raven and his Grandson, Fundy, moved back to the Artics._

_We, my family, sometimes go to visit the Artics as an alliance of Ravina and family matters. The Artics empire established for those who never reached here. So basically twined settlements in different biomes but we had no one official leader like our relatives of the Artics, who ruled as the first fair and considerate monarchs in the history of our server._

_In Ravina, we were our own leaders. No one has higher positions like a mayor or president. But the founders like my dads are seen with more respect. My parents didn't want a government so The Diamond Warrior proposed a stateless village. And it's worked since then._   
  


The enderman and ghast hybrid smiled knowing what time it was as the first verse of the waltz finished, fixing his outfit before looking outside of his balcony. The younglings of the village opened jars of fireflies. Lighting up the area with little stars.

Catching their eyes as they waved at him a hello. He walked down the stairs of the little cottage logged into the walls of the ravine. Existing his house and walking furthermore into the village, he watched in awe as many other villagers came out to decorate. The music bringing strength. 

His dad, Quackity, was playing his guitar and singing along to the waltz. While his father, Technoblade, welcomed his father, Philza, and nephew, Fundy, to the festival. Sam was here too. Helping prepare with the help of Tubbo and Ponk. Gaining both waves and a small hug as he passed by.

Badboyhalo and his son, Sapnap, barely arriving at the entrance. Greeting Captian Puffy who arrived right behind them. With more guests of the Artics and Dream SMP. New and familiar faces were everywhere.

After the introductions and greets, a bell rang four-time bringing smiles and cheers as it echoed around the huge cave. The beginning of the festive has begun.

They had a dance with the waltz replaying and other songs written on Tubbo's brother journal was also performed. All mostly sang by Tubbo and Quackity.

Ranboo also had a chance to dance with his cousin and his father. Who after the dance ruffled his hair gaining a scolding from Quackity for messing up the jewels on my horns.

After the dances finished many gathered around the heart of the village. His dad's right next to him. They held proud faces as he leads them to the statues and lights the first candle. Signifying a simple greeting.

He noticed his dads held longing eyes as they lighted up candles around the diamond warrior. Later replacing a new flower crown on the warrior's head and cleaning the jewels at Ram's horns. As symbols of high power they held and respect. Their work and dedication to building our home are unforgotten. The flag of Ravina was placed on their shoulders as capes. The fireflies flying away as many villagers light more candles.

Techno wiped the few fallen tears off his husband's face and held his hand, "We have no control of who lives or dies."

Quackity nodded, still looking at the statue, "I know. He dreamed all of glory and justice always ranting about it when fresh news of the SMP would reach him first, and remember when we would sneak out of the Artics and meet each other at the forest that would separate us?"

Techno chuckled, bringing the avian close to him."Even if Tubbo or Tommy would snitch on us. We gave zero care." He signed, "I miss him."

Quackity nodded and pecked his cheek before pulling away and faced him, "So do I. So much." He spotted Ranboo talking to Tubbo and smiled. Techno turned to the direction he was facing and held a small smile. "Cmon big guy, the festival is almost finished and I don't want to miss Tubbo's first time telling his story." Tech nodded but laughed as they walked closer to the crowd. "You do realize that Ranboo is barely going to learn our past relationship with Skeppy since when it was Philza's turn he didn't mention it?" Quackity grinned.

It felt short since the music and dance and later food took the time but every few years depending on when a new generation is born and are at the right age of reading, understanding, and speaking. The wise/founders would tell the origin and story of how the village of Ravina came to be.

This year the wise chosen to retell this tale to the younglings was The Spark also known as Tubbo. A chair was placed for him in front of the statues of his brother and father. Facing the crowd that has gathered.

He gleamed as the village held their full attention to the tale he was about to tell.  
We, Technoblade, Quackity, Philza, Fundy, and I stood/sat around him.

He cleared his throat before he began to tell.

"As you may know hybrids never belonged anywhere on the upper lands before the revolution. Nor were treated well. You were not welcome anywhere if you were a "halfling" or a "mixture".

They only accepted you if you were human or a full breed. Those who were mixed with hostile mobs or items like my brother Skeppy or had wings of a bird called Avains were treated the worse. Sold and killed by hunters seeking money.

Some were even executed anytime they were seen after curfew. And those with peaceful mob features like animals were just threatened and warned if seen once again.

Most of us are descendants of the experimented. The era where health science advanced at a rapid speed with the outcome of becoming a hybrid from the cures but there were men and women with no remorse who would take anyone and mix the DNA of a hostile or peaceful mob for their own experiments and studies. Leaving them later on the outside world.

I remember when my older brother came home face full of anger explaining how once the new president stood on the podium and ordered the first change of his nation. Explaining how he wanted to banish us from the land we grew and helped create but we held on strong.

We weren't allowed to step foot where the sun would touch theirs or hunter would have our heads. But my brother and my father built beautiful neighborhoods on ravines. Cities on caves nearby and I planning to fan this spark into a flame of overthrowing Dream. We had our own broken palaces. Later leading to political troubles as we grew into our own nation. Sparking Ravina's Revolution when the Dream SMP invaded us for years and had the audacity to ruled us even we left our original homeland."

He turned at the statues of his relatives and placed two sunflowers on their feet. Wiping the tears off his face. Missing them dearly. "Even after their last moments of the battle, blinding them from not seeing what they dreamed of and accomplished. We grew and their work of art is left unforgotten as we tell their stories.

This the story of our founders. Of how everything we have came to be and the uprise."


End file.
